


The Curiosity killed the Killucat

by bungeelumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family Halloween with Wedding, Family Zoldyck, I melted with all the cuteness, M/M, Other, Zoldyck family being normal at least once, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungeelumi/pseuds/bungeelumi
Summary: Where Killua borrows his brother's cell phone to talk to his mother and discovers that he has ... a brother-in-law."MOMMY, ILLUMI HAS A BOYFRIEND !!!!!"
Relationships: Hisoillu - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	The Curiosity killed the Killucat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again (:
> 
> today I brought a lighter and more enjoyable oneshot to read, I think everyone loves to see the Zoldyck family being normal at times. I hope you like it.
> 
> ps: as i originally write in portuguese, sometimes the translation of the characters' pronouns can get a little confusing with the language change. these mistakes happen and I correct them whenever I can.

Halloween Afternoon

The task of taking care of the three youngest that Halloween fell on Illumi, Kykio would never allow his precious babies to go out alone in the streets of York Shin. The eldest son waited for the brothers in the living room with his usual expression of serenity, watching Milluki typing frantically on his computer on the other sofa. Illumi even understood the animation of Alluka and Kalluto with the date, but Killua was already fifteen years old and was anxious all year for that specific day. "He's still a child after all," he thought.

He ignored the constant vibration of his cell phone, hoping Hisoka would stop that mania of sending twenty messages in a matter of minutes. Kykio had already noticed that Illumi was almost always glued to the device - Kykio was a woman very attached to the family and made sure that everyone was always present, physically and mentally. Not that Illumi cared what they thought, but it sucked to keep saying "I'm listening, mom", "sorry, can you repeat?". Hiding a relationship was hard work.

\- Looks worried - Milluki said, putting the computer aside. Now he was looking at Illumi with interest.  
\- I'm not… I just think because you practically played this responsibility for me.  
\- Ah - Laughed - I think it might be good for you to spend more time with the brats. You are very antisocial.  
\- Great justification Milluki, congratulations.  
\- Don't be sulky. Your boyfriend will one day get tired of you. - Whispered to provoke him.  
\- Fuck, I told you not to mention him here! Are you crazy?  
\- It's not like Mom is going to disinherit you. She might have done that if she was still with Dad, but luckily that is not the case. Our sister is transgender, there is nothing more scandalous than that ...! For the society itself, of course.  
\- Yeah, I know. - He grunted.  
\- Do not press this phone so hard, it will end breaking it. Answer Hisoka right away.

Illumi hated it when Milluki started with those taunts about Hisoka under his mother's roof. He was right to say that Kykio would not reject him, but he was very reserved about his personal life and was very fond of it. Even today he cursed himself for being careless and since then he hasn't kissed his boyfriend on the street. Sometimes he wondered how far they would go together.

He took a long breath as he opened his messages, coming face to face with various things written and several emojis: "I miss you <3", "How about we go to the cinema later? Some old horror movies are playing. Or we can see Begotten here in my house <3", these were some more recent ones. There were times when Hisoka spoke so much that Illumi just accompanied him and said "uhum". He justified that he was not very good at long conversations, but in fact he loved hearing the other's voice and seeing how excited he was talking about something he liked. He stirred something in his chest.

\- Lumi!!! - A little voice brought him out of his daydreams.

Illumi saw a small figure running up to it, gracefully dressed as Princess Jujube. Alluka was cute in that costume, with a long pink wig on her head and a little blue dress. Kalluto came right behind her, dressed as a Mexican skull - he was sure that her mother molded those curls with the babyliss patient, and then painted her face with the greatest calm in the world. Kykio has always loved taking care of his little girls.

\- You looked very good for Princess Jujube - Illumi smiled - Where's your Finn?  
\- She stayed with Marceline, Lumi! We saw the ending together! You forgot?  
\- Ah - He thought for a few seconds - I really had forgotten ...  
\- Do you have any Marceline, Allu? Because someone here is someone else's Marshall - Milluki looked at Illumi.  
\- How is it?  
\- Ignore the chubby one - Killua appeared in the room, with the painted face of a kitten - And pay attention to me. I introduce you to Killucat.

Illumi looked around at his brother's fantasy. Killua had painted his face, messed up his hair, put on a tiara with ears and a tail stuck in his shorts. And false nails. He hadn't noticed how much the family environment had changed, if his parents were together, none of that would be possible. Much less Kalluto to be who she really is. He tried to clear his mind of the unpleasant memories about his father and focused on what really mattered.

\- Aren't you too old for that? - Kalluto broke the silence.  
\- No! Hell, everyone can participate in Halloween.  
\- Even Grandpa Zeno?  
\- Yes Allu, even him ... if you're in a good mood. - Killua laughed.

Milluki and the other three started talking about what it would be like to see their paternal grandfather on Halloween, but Illumi didn't even pay attention. He focused on answering Hisoka so that he would stop sending so many things. His body froze when he sent a picture: he was lying down, with one of those damn croppeds and that usual perverted smile on his face. He was teasing on purpose, reminding Illumi about the night before…. Damn you! He angrily blocked his cell phone.

\- What happened, my son? - Kykio appeared behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders - Was someone annoying you?  
\- No ... it was just ... a friend. Speaking nonsense.  
\- Hm ... bring him so we can meet sometime. I even know Milluki's friends, but not yours.  
\- Maybe one day - He said, getting up in a hurry - Shall we go? It's getting darker fast as hell.

Killua, Alluka and Kalluto hurried out of the house with their pumpkin-shaped baskets in their hands and fantasies swaying. Illumi followed behind closely watching them as they went from house to house filling themselves with sweets. The older Zoldyck's thoughts passed between various things: the end of college, the internship just reached ... his closeness to his brothers growing. And Hisoka. He always took care of her mind, flooding it with memories. The first "hello", the tensions of your teenage selves. The first kiss, the first night ... it all clouded his thoughts.

\- Lumi? - Alluka approached slowly, standing beside him.  
\- Hm? What was it? Why aren't you picking up sweets anymore?  
\- I filled the basket - He raised his arm - But I wanted to talk to you.  
\- Ah… well, then say it.  
\- You guys got a little weird when Milu asked if I had a Marceline… hm… do you think it's wrong?  
\- What?  
\- A girl having a Marceline… I mean, dating another girl…  
\- It is not wrong. There are only two people who love each other.  
\- Just like two boys?  
\- Yes - Illumi looked at her, wondering why the hell she had started talking about it - But why are you talking about it?  
\- When we're going to spend time with Dad ... we hear a lot ... Kalluto doesn't even go together because ... Dad still treats her in the masculine. But when we get home, Mom treats her like a girl, just like Killua and you. Confuses me…  
\- Alluka - Illumi took her hand, surprising herself with the gesture - Don't listen to what daddy says, you know it's not right. It is not wrong for Kalluto to be who he is, nor for a girl to have her Marceline. Or a boy having his Marshall ...  
\- Right! - She smiled, going to meet Killua and Kalluto next.

Illumi daydream for a few minutes, thinking about the conversation he just had with his sister. Even though she was younger, Alluka seemed to be more aware of those things than she really looked. Deep down he was happy to see his younger siblings dealing with such issues so naturally, when he was their age he already had a thousand questions and an even greater amount of confusion.

At that moment he felt his cell phone vibrate again, and he wondered who it might be… he snorted as he looked at the display: it was the reason for his restlessness and his sighs during the day. Hisoka. He answered, already feeling the blood burn in his veins.

\- What you want?  
\- I wanted to hear your beautiful voice - He teased, chilling Illumi with that thick voice - And ask if we will see each other today.  
\- You haven't earned my company, you've been messaging me all day.  
\- I miss you, you know.  
\- We saw each other yesterday, and I'm sure you enjoyed it a lot.  
\- You know it's never enough, I always want more and more of you.  
\- Yeah, I know.  
\- Don't be so grumpy ... I know you miss me too.  
-...  
\- Lumi? Are you still there?  
\- Yes, I ... I was just thinking.  
\- In me? - Provoked.  
\- Also ... and in other things ... I think my family knows about you.  
\- Paranoia. We haven't even kissed on the street since Milluki saw us.  
\- That's why. Milluki started to drop some indirect beasts in front of my brothers and now Alluka was asking me what I thought about homosexual couples.  
\- Wow… that was tense. And now? Are you going to tell them?  
\- Not yet. Please, just a little more time.  
\- We dated since the end of high school ... seven years since then. I want to scream out there that I love you.  
\- Me too ... you know I want it too and ... - He lowered his voice, now seeing a quartet running towards him.  
\- What's it?  
\- My brothers are coming back.  
\- Where are?  
\- Hunting for sweets. They are, of course.  
\- Ahh I know ... you said you were going to take care of them. But I want to know if you will dress up as a vampire for me later…  
\- Hisoka!  
\- I'm just kidding! Or not ... who knows, right. - He laughed.  
\- I have to turn off. We talk later.

Illumi hung up quickly, not realizing that the conversation with Hisoka was open. He didn't read what the boyfriend had said in the last few messages and put the phone away without even thinking about seeing anything else. Killua, Alluka and Kalluto came to him accompanied by a boy dressed as a frog. Gon.

\- Lumi, can you borrow your cell phone?  
\- What for, Killua?  
\- I want to call mom to ask if Gon can eat his sweets at home.  
\- Okay, I'll call.  
\- No! I want to call.  
\- Whatever - handed him the device. He turned to the other three and faced them - They are full of sweets then.  
\- Yes ... Uncle Leorio likes us more than Killua, he gave us more lollipops than everyone - Kalluto said.  
\- How are your parents doing, Gon? - Illumi asked.  
\- Okay ... they are on their wedding anniversary week, they are very romantic.  
\- It's part of it. It means that they love each other, and that is very beautiful.  
\- Beautiful in the same way that Killua looks at Gon - Alluka was interrupted by an elbow from Kalluto.  
\- How is it?  
\- Nothing no. - Kalluto replied.

Illumi wondered what happened to those children, they seemed so much weirder! But he couldn’t complain, he wasn’t very normal at that age either. And his family was totally out of the loop just like Gon's… he didn't know many gay couples who managed to adopt a child, so it was something very peculiar in their social environment.

\- Illumi ...  
\- What is? Have you talked to mom?  
\- Now yes. She left! - Killua smiled at the other three, then turned back to face the older one - But there is something on your phone that… um…  
"My God in heaven, anything but that!" He thought. What had he seen? I hoped it wasn't the nudes ... Illumi wanted to dig a hole in the ground and get into it.

\- What you saw?  
\- Who is Hisoka?  
\- Oh shit - Illumi took the device from his hand - You will keep your mouth shut. Don't say anything to the three goofballs or to Mom.  
\- Why? And your boyfriend?  
\- Well… hmm… - Blushed.  
\- Do you have a boyfriend???? - Killua screamed.  
\- Shh!  
\- How is it? - Gon was in shock.  
\- Mom was right - Alluka laughed.  
\- Does the mother know?  
\- She just suspects, keeps asking if you don't have a "special someone".  
\- Apparently it does. - Killua provoked.  
\- You are a dead cat, Killucat - Illumi shot him a look - Wait for me.  
\- I don't think I'm going to die - He laughed - Hisoka said he wants to marry you.

Killua left his brother as if nothing had happened. Illumi unlocked his cell phone with shaking hands and soon saw what his brother was talking about, it was one of Hisoka's last messages: "I wanted you to know that ... I want to marry you one day. Really." Illumi felt her body freeze while her head was racing.

The way back home was awkward. I mean, the four children were happy and talking, only Illumi remained silent. Hisoka wants to get married, Killua read that and apparently his mother could know something. "Milluki has something to do with this, I know!", He thought angrily.

When they arrived, Illumi just ignored the brothers' shouting at Gon and went to the living room ready to interrogate Milluki. As he headed there, he heard his mother's voice and ... no, it couldn't be! What the hell was Hisoka doing there?

\- Lumi! - Kykio said, excited.  
\- Hi Mom. Milluki… Hisoka… - He shot the boyfriend with his eyes - What are you doing here?  
\- I came to see you. And actually introduce myself to your family.  
\- Which is?  
\- I know everything, my love.  
\- Mother! MILLUKI YOUR SON OF A BIT - Illumi was interrupted by her mother:  
\- Look at the mouth! And calm down, please. Your brother said nothing ... I found out for myself.  
\- How?  
\- I saw you hand in hand in the square ... if I'm not mistaken, it's been almost a month. Sorry, I couldn't stand it and looked for Hisoka on your Facebook… And here we are.  
\- And were you quiet? - Illumi stared at her boyfriend.  
\- I had to stay ... I'm planning some things and ... I wanted to hope that your family could participate.

There was a silence in the room, while the children's shouting approached the room. Illumi felt her heart pounding against her chest and had no idea how to act. I was annoyed to see Hisoka so calm ... he was certainly up to something.

\- MOM - Killua screamed into the room - ILLUMI HAS A BOYFRIEND AND - He stopped talking when he saw Hisoka over there - Ah… hm… it's him.  
\- I know Kill - She smiled.  
\- I am happy that I was well received in the family ... it gives me more courage to say that I love you Illu.  
\- It doesn't even come with that - Dodged his embrace - I'm angry.  
\- Shouldn't ... how will you accept my request if you remain angry?  
\- How is it?  
\- What - Milluki was gaping, already imagining what would come next.  
\- Marry me?  
\- Hi-Hisoka! What… are you serious?… My god…  
\- I'm very serious. Do I have authorization, Ms. Kykio?  
\- Yes he has! - She got up - OH!

Illumi was still in shock and did not notice Hisoka wrapping one arm around him. The boyfriend / fiance looked at him expectantly, what he wanted most was to marry the man he loved since he remembered.

\- I accept - Illumi broke the silence, still in shock.  
\- I already knew you were going to accept. I know you love me - it provoked.  
\- Idiot.  
\- Love you too.

They gave a brief kiss while in the background Kykio was euphoric, shouting "My baby is getting married !!!!". Illumi was still shocked by what happened that day, his head was struggling to process it all. Seeing the tension, Hisoka took his hand in a more loving act with the intention of comforting him. That October 31st would be engraved in his memories forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think! feel free to speak.
> 
> my twitter is @illuemma, if you want to talk to me over there.


End file.
